Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -60\% \times \dfrac{18}{20} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -60\% = -\dfrac{60}{100} = -\dfrac{3}{5} $ $ \dfrac{18}{20} = \dfrac{9}{10} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{3}{5} \times \dfrac{9}{10} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{3}{5} \times \dfrac{9}{10} } = \dfrac{-3 \times 9 } {5 \times 10 } $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{3}{5} \times \dfrac{9}{10} } = -\dfrac{27}{50} $